


Every Time I Think of You

by chiasmus



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasmus/pseuds/chiasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further developments in Charles and Erik's relationship. Erik starts to trust Charles, has an annoying day at work, and is impatient. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [enthroned](http://enthroned.livejournal.com/profile), because she put up with me while I kept writing and rewriting this a dozen times. Title from the Depeche Mode song "Just Can't Get Enough" (and a million other songs).

Exhaustion hit Erik like a landslide once he had parted from Charles. As soon as he was back in his own apartment he stripped and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his face collided with the pillow. Only a few hours passed before Erik awoke. He didn't immediately get out of bed like usual, but instead sent a message to Charles first informing him of a debt he had just decided to level upon him. Shortly thereafter Charles called him in response.

“I owe you a coffee?” Charles asked, sounding far more alert than Erik.

“Yes, you do.”

“Why is that?”

“You kept me up all night. It's only fair,” Erik said.

Charles laughed. “Then by that standard you owe me one, too.”

“Here I was hoping you wouldn't put two and two together,” Erik said, grinning at the ceiling.

“Just showing off my keen powers of logic. Do you want to meet tomorrow afternoon?”

“Around three would be best. Same place we met for our date?”

“I'll see you then.”

–

Monday morning, Raven found Erik as soon as he turned up at work. “How did your date go?” she asked without preamble.

“Terribly,” Erik said, heading into his office.

Raven followed him. “I knew it!” she exclaimed, triumphant.

Erik rolled his eyes. “I'm so glad my mediocre experience brings you joy.”

“Only because it means I win my bet with Azazel.”

“You need more work, if you have time to gamble on my personal life,” Erik said, drily.

“This was after hours,” Raven said. “I knew Azazel wouldn't get your type right.”

With some longing Erik remembered the days when he used to work on his own. “I don't have a type.”

“So, what was wrong with Emma?”

“Nothing,” Erik said. “It was just mutual dislike on first impression.”

“Then what didn't you like about her?”

“She's a telepath,” Erik said, which was true, but hypocritical. This wasn’t a detail Raven knew, or needed to know, in the present moment. “It wouldn't have worked out.”

Raven regarded him with suspicion. Erik, not bothered by the scrutiny, sat at his desk and started going through the files that awaited him. “If you're looking, I know some –”

Erik gave her a withering look before she could finish. “I assure you I can manage on my own.”

Raven didn't seem entirely convinced, but relented. “Also, this is for you,” she said, handing over a stack of papers. “All your illegible writing typed up as requested.”

“Perfect,” Erik said to her retreating back, leaning back in his chair as he started to review the pages.

“Meeting today, don't forget. Even you have to show up at this one,” Raven said, turning to go.

Erik gave her a vague wave of acknowledgment, dismissing it until he had to bite the bullet and attend later.

–

Mostly, Erik hated meetings because other people couldn't be depended on to stick to their allotted time slots. He had to call Charles two different times to reschedule, which was a little ridiculous even by his standards. Charles took this with evident aplomb, amusement even from what Erik gathered in his tone.

Walking out crossed Erik's mind whenever anyone said anything particularly inane, but he weathered out the encounter until the end and escaped. He arrived a few minutes late nevertheless, steps slowing as he approached their agreed upon meeting place. Charles sat on a bench with a book open in one hand, brows knit together in concentration. Erik sensed out the metal of Charles' belt buckle, the wire rim sunglasses clipped to his shirt. None of that was familiar yet, but given time it could be, though Erik stopped himself when he realized what he was doing.

Charles looked up when Erik's shadow fell over him. His whole expression brightened in a way that made Erik’s stomach do a funny flip. Charles put his book away and stood tip-toe to kiss Erik on the cheek in greeting. “Busy day?” Charles asked.

“Unnecessarily so,” Erik said, annoyance bleeding into his tone, but then Charles took his hand. “I didn't expect to keep you waiting that long.”

“It's all right,” Charles said, though Erik hadn't apologized, exactly. “I came in earlier with Emma for lunch. Then there was a book I wanted – _The Man Who Mistook His Wife For a Hat_ – so I occupied the rest of my time with that.”

Not knowing any better, Erik commented, “I've never heard of that before.”

Charles then proceeded on a half hour explanation about the content of the book – case histories written by a neurologist – and a detailed tangent about Korsakoff's syndrome, pausing only long enough to place his order once they were at the counter. This monologue was much more coherent and easier to follow than the drunken one Charles delivered in the cab when they first met, but similar to that time Erik was more entertained by the manner of Charles' animated and enthused delivery than the biological particulars of the disorder to which he now referred.

“So, is this a detailed hobby, or do you do this professionally?” Erik asked when Charles finished.

“Both. I’m teaching my first introductory biology class in about seventeen days and fourteen hours from now,” Charles said.

“That’s really exact.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it.”

–

Each day Erik met Charles. The hours Erik kept were erratic at best, save for the weekends which he kept free through a combination of efficiency and intimidation. Charles had the flexibility to work around Erik’s schedule the rest of the time, at least until the summer class started. Had their situations been reversed, Erik wasn't sure he would have been as accommodating without complaint. He was understanding on a level Erik couldn't really comprehend, and while natural paranoia might lead him to question such behavior, this occurred in isolated moments which quickly passed.

Erik wondered in an idle moment if he could lower his mental shielding for Charles to pick up on a single thought nudged in his direction. Keeping people out had always been the primary concern before, but Erik wanted to let Charles in, even if only a fraction at a time. A small step, but one that ordinarily did not begin. The next time he met Charles for coffee he tried when Charles ordered Erik's usual and then his own high fructose, espresso-flavored nightmare.

Charles glanced at him, brows raised. “I prefer to think of it as an experiment,” he said, and if he were at all offended by the criticism of his beverage choice, none of that showed as he grinned at Erik. “Is the nonvocal commentary on my choice of latte an experiment of your own?”

“Yes. I wasn't sure it would work,” Erik admitted.

“It was a little like being knocked over the head,” Charles said. “In a good way.”

Inspired, Erik thought about kissing Charles, and Charles leaned forward to meet Erik partway when he did.

–

Erik continued to share stray thoughts with Charles, a gradual process aided by Charles not pushing him into anything. Charles also informed him that he would have to dig around for Erik’s older memories, which he wouldn’t do without permission, though Erik took that reassurance with a grain of salt. His head would hurt if he questioned what he was doing with Charles at this stage, since it wasn’t the usual trajectory applicable to Erik’s relationships and hadn’t been from the beginning. It was strange, but Erik could handle strange. He didn’t think it had an effect upon him aside from when he was with Charles, but then Azazel mentioned otherwise.

“You haven’t emotionally scarred any of my subordinates in almost ten days now,” Azazel said, letting himself into Erik’s office.

“This is worth remarking upon?” Erik asked.

“Yes. They have a poster and everything in the break room. Your previous record was four and a half days, by the way.”

There was a stack of photographs on Erik’s desk. He was in the process of sorting through them for the clearest and most incriminating. “I’ve never noticed.”

“Have you ever been in the break room?”

“No. I don’t want to seem approachable. I meant I don’t keep track of whom I scar,” Erik clarified.

“At this point it’s been the majority.”

“You shouldn’t hire such delicate people.”

“The last incident I heard of involved menacing with staples.”

Erik remembered that one, now that Azazel mentioned it. “My door was closed. I don’t like interruptions,” he said.

“The two popular theories for your inexplicable calm as of late are either you have a concussion, or you’re building up to something much worse.”

Finished with the photos, Erik put the ones selected into a manila envelope. “Do you not give them better things to do than make asinine assumptions about my behavior?”

“Plenty, but they make time to talk about you,” Azazel said.

“Why? I barely speak to any of them aside unless I have to.”

Azazel claimed one of the chairs in front of Erik’s desk. “Exactly because of that. They know nothing about you, so there’s plenty of room for speculation.”

Erik glanced at Azazel. “Speaking of unnecessary interest, I hope Raven won something good from her bet with you.”

“Ah, she told you about that.”

“Yes, last week. I just didn’t care enough to bring it up until now.”

“Similarly, I spoke to Emma last week.”

This wasn’t surprising, since Azazel hadn’t asked questions, but Erik was still curious what Emma might have said. “And?”

“She said that the next time I arrange a date I shouldn’t select someone who’s instead inclined to flirt with her best friend.”

Erik snorted. “I doubt she’ll encounter that problem again,” he said, since he didn’t have any intention of ending things with Charles anytime soon, though he kept his expression disinterested.

There was a slight pause indicating Azazel may have picked up the implication anyway. “You should have mentioned you were in the market for a boyfriend this time,” he said.

The thing was, Erik hadn’t been. Charles just happened. “I wasn’t. Also, I wasn’t looking for a girlfriend. You had the bright idea I needed to get out more.”

Azazel leaned back in his seat. “I thought you could use company of the reasonably intelligent variety and Emma was the most eligible.”

“Emma is that, but I’m not sure what else about her made you think we’d be compatible.”

Erik didn’t really expect an answer, but Azazel provided one anyway. “She’s independent, driven, and highly critical of ordinary people. I thought you’d be a perfect match.”

“If I wanted to date myself I’d stay single. Saves time until science perfects cloning,” Erik said, sardonic.

“So, to be clear, _is_ Emma’s best friend the reason for your frightening change towards a sunnier disposition?”

“You’re the lawyer. Draw your own conclusions.”

“I’m in need of further evidence. Normally I would put in a request to our investigator, but that would present a conflict of interest in this case.”

“How unfortunate for you.”

“I guess I’ll just extend tentative well wishes on finding someone tolerable,” Azazel said.

“Not necessary, but if it makes you feel better, knock yourself out.”

“Congratulations.”

–

The day after Azazel congratulated him, incompetency created hell. Erik would have to remember to punch Azazel the next time he offered his best. The two occurrences were entirely coincidental, but Erik wanted the excuse since Azazel employed the moron who had fucked up this time. Erik hated corporate cases and usually didn’t get involved with them, but this one had been bumped to high priority. It hadn’t started out that way, but an error in the paperwork had made all of their lives infinitely more complicated.

The hour had passed nine when Erik finally called Charles.

“You’re still at work, aren’t you?” Charles asked in lieu of traditional greeting.

“Am I becoming predictable?”

“You sent me a message earlier that read ‘I am going to eviscerate the next person whose mess I have to clean up’.”

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. “Right. I actually sent that one.”

“You need a break, dear.”

“I’m about to leave. Do you want to come over to my place?” Erik asked on impulse.

“I’ll bring Chinese food,” Charles said.

Erik gave him directions, locking up his office and heading for the elevator.

–

There wasn’t anything to do but wait once Erik was back home. Normally he would have gone out for a run at this point to burn off steam, but he had chosen seeing Charles over that. He wasn’t patient by any stretch of the imagination under the best of circumstances, so when his phone finally rang he picked up immediately.

“Please tell me you’re here,” Erik said.

“In the entryway, actually, but I realized I don’t know which floor is yours,” came the amused reply.

“Fifth.”

“Lovely. I’ll be right up.”

Fidgeting, Erik stared at his living room. There wasn’t anything out of place, as usual, but he felt like he should be doing something other than standing there like an idiot. Nothing came immediately to mind. He was spared the need when the knock on the door heralded Charles’ appearance and Erik let him in.

“How excited you are to see me would be flattering, except you’re radiating pent up energy,” Charles said, though that didn’t stop him from kissing Erik back when Erik kissed him.

“Think of it as about sixty percent you, forty percent having to watch nothing happen the past few hours,” Erik said.

Charles laughed, walking over to place the bag of food on the counter. “Your work sounds so fascinating,” he teased.

“Which is why we’re not going to talk about it,” Erik said, following Charles.

Charles turned towards him and poked the center of Erik’s forehead with his index finger. “I can still hear you a little. You’re very restless.”

Erik caught Charles’ hand. “I know.”

“Do you want me to not –” Charles started to ask.

“No, otherwise I wouldn’t let you in,” Erik said.

The soft smile Charles gave him was irresistible. Erik cupped Charles’ face and kissed him again, deeper this time, swallowing the sound of his groan. Charles melted against Erik, their bodies fitting perfectly together, though separated by the damnable layers of clothing. He felt closer to Charles than he had to anyone in the longest time, which was several different levels of unnerving if he dwelt on it too much. So he didn’t, not then.

Instead, Erik ducked his head to map a path along Charles’ jawline with lips and teeth, biting the soft spot beneath his ear. The unsteady inhalation that followed as Charles swore went straight to Erik’s dick and he rocked his hips forward. This hadn’t been his intent in inviting Charles tonight, but he _wanted_ him. Charles wasn’t opposed – if anything he was encouraging as his hips pushed against Erik’s in return, created more friction.

An insistent tug at his hair drew Erik back and Charles crushed their lips together. He could lose himself in that kiss, the searing heat of Charles’ mouth enough to burn away thoughts of anything insignificant – anything that wasn’t himself and Charles. God, he didn’t know what _more_ would do, but he wanted to find out.

 _As do I, darling_ , Erik heard – Charles’ voice, but not.

Erik jerked away, startled, regarding Charles with widened eyes. Obviously a logical step, but Charles hadn’t spoken in his mind before and the last time anyone had was over a decade ago. Charles bit his lower lip, his hands coming to rest on Erik’s chest indecisively, at first exerting light pressure like he might push him away, but then curling loosely in the cotton fabric of his shirt. Tension held Charles’ frame rigid and Erik eased off by a hairsbreadth, arms still bracketing Charles on either side.

“Well, my mouth was occupied,” Charles said awkwardly.

“Quite pleasantly so,” Erik said. Charles smiled, though it faltered, flickered between being there and not being there. “I shouldn’t have been caught off-guard, but you’re making it difficult to think clearly,” Erik added.

“That doesn’t speak well for my teaching career,” Charles said.

“You should be fine as long as you don’t make out with your students,” Erik said. “ _Don’t_ make out with your students,” he reiterated firmly.

Charles laughed, the sound one of pure amusement, dispelling any remnants of unease. “Easily done, as long as you don’t enroll at the last minute.”

“I wasn’t planning to. But anyway, back to where we were,” Erik said, tilting his head to resume the kiss.

Charles – Charles wasn’t _hesitant_ , but he wasn’t giving as freely this time. Erik didn’t want that; he had been surprised, but it wasn’t bad. Rather the opposite of bad, which was traditionally good. He had, amazingly, liked feeling Charles in his head, warm and affectionate, an amplification of Erik’s own desire.

 _Are you sure?_ Charles asked, without speaking.

Erik sucked on Charles’ tongue in response, found the zipper on Charles’ jeans and exerted enough pressure to rub against Charles’ half-hard cock, rough but not painful. Charles moaned, his grip on Erik’s shirt tightening for support. Charles reflected what he felt back to Erik and _fuck_ he wasn’t expecting that. Surging forward, Erik had Charles pinned against the counter again, breaking off the kiss. “You’re sure, too?” Erik asked, voice raw and breathless.

“Yes, but not here,” Charles said. Then through everything else, Erik felt the uncomfortable way the harder edge of the counter dug into his - Charles’ - lumbar vertebrae. He rolled his eyes at the specificity, but relented, drawing Charles away and towards the sofa.

“Besides, I haven’t been in your apartment before, and I’d like to see more than your kitchen,” Charles added, kicking off his shoes. “Also, I could have been more specific.”

“You’ll see all of it,” Erik said absently. He sat down and unbuckled Charles’ belt, then unfastened Charles’ jeans to shove them off, unconcerned with his own clothing.

“This isn’t very fair, since you’re wearing two out of three pieces of your suit still,” Charles huffed, straddling Erik’s lap and removing Erik’s already loose tie as he leaned in to kiss him.

Erik kissed him back, though broke contact as he grabbed the edge of Charles’ T-shirt and pulled up, exposing expanses of pale flesh, every inch of which Erik wanted to taste and touch “Don’t care. I’ve seen myself naked before,” he said, smirking.

“Yes, but I haven’t – _oh_ ,” Charles gasped, eyes fluttering as Erik pushed down Charles’ underwear, fingers closing around his cock. He kept the movement slow, even as Charles’ hips jerked forward seeking more, ignoring the _oh God need_ impatient buzz in his mind. His other hand slid up Charles’ side, to his chest, feeling the fast, pounding drum of his heartbeat. Charles captured his mouth again, filthy and demanding as his tongue thrust past Erik’s parted lips.

Erik was dimly aware of Charles unbuttoning his vest, then his shirt, until he felt Charles’ hands upon his skin, a sharp jolt of heat flushing through him as Charles forced part of his attention back to his own body after continued preoccupation with Charles’. The muscles of his abdomen trembled beneath Charles’ fingertips, a thrill of anticipation as Charles unbuckled and unzipped Erik’s clothing in return. Charles palmed the hard length of his dick and Erik couldn’t stifle the strangled groaned as his own hips now arched up into Charles’ touch.

Before Charles proceeded further he pulled back, panting, and withdrew his hands from Erik’s body. Groaning, Erik half-glared at him. “What are you –”

“Clothing. Off. Now. Your,” Charles said firmly, not caring that the words weren’t quite in the right order. Erik complied, shrugging off vest and shirt, letting Charles help him out of his pants and boxers. This was admittedly an improvement as Charles returned to his lap, the slide and feel of skin upon skin drawing imprecations from both of them.

Erik wet his palm with saliva as he closed his hand around Charles once more, smearing precome over the head of his cock and down the length, his hand moving faster over him, swept up in the growing urgency. Charles grasped Erik’s wrist to Erik’s confusion, though then Charles was positioning himself so their cocks rubbed against each other and Erik cursed in a broken string of German. Charles positioned his hands on Erik’s shoulders to brace himself and Erik curled his hands around Charles’ waist to do the same as they moved together.

“Fuck, Erik –” Charles groaned, burying his face against the crook of Erik’s neck, breath hot against Erik’s skin. He could feel how close he was, how close they _both_ were, and he really fucking wanted to see Charles come undone. Charles made a strangled sound, drawing his head up so he held Erik’s gaze. He moved one of his hands to guide Erik’s. “Then, this –” he said, unsteady, and Erik just _knew_. He grasped Charles’ cock and slightly twisted his wrist as he pulled his hand up the shaft, the way Charles wanted him to and in a few strokes brought him to completion.

Charles was so goddamn beautiful as his orgasm tore through him. With one last desperate movement of his hips he found his own release, coming hot between them. He leaned back and Charles collapsed atop him, both breathing hard and slow to return to a state of coherency.

Charles gave him a lazy, but still deep, kiss. “We should do that thing with our legs. Standing, I think it’s called,” he murmured.

“Why would we do anything as stupid as that?” Erik asked, though he knew Charles was right.

“Well, there’s the food. And then I believe you have a bed we can make use of.”

Now that Erik was loose-limbed and relaxed, exhaustion was swift to overtake him. “The moment we’re in bed I’m probably going to fall asleep, in case you had anything else in mind,” he said.

Charles blinked, doing a fair imitation of guileless. “Whatever else would I possibly have in mind?”

“It’s impossible for you to feign innocence when you’re still covered in my come,” Erik said, bemused.

“About that,” Charles said. “Shower?”

“Bed first,” Erik said, since now that he had mentioned falling asleep, that had taken priority.

Charles shook his head. “No, food. Or shower.”

Considering the options, Erik said, “Those will both be there in the morning.”

One brow arched. “Chinese food breakfast?” Charles asked.

“It’s that or frozen waffles.”

“When you put it that way,” Charles said, crawling off of Erik’s lap.

Erik reluctantly let himself be dragged to his feet as well, wrapping his arms around Charles to keep him close. “So, we’re going to bed.”

“You’re very single-minded,” Charles said.

Erik led him into the kitchen and while Charles put away the food on the counter, Erik grabbed a dishtowel to clean himself, then offered one to Charles. “Generally, when I want something.”

“Good to know,” Charles said, amused, but pliant as Erik got him into bed, limbs tangled together once they were under the sheets.

“If I don’t wake you up when I’m leaving in the morning, I’m not trying to be an asshole and sneak out,” Erik said, eyes closed.

“We’re in your bed, so I think that automatically precludes anything you do as sneaking out,” Charles said, fingers stroking through Erik’s hair in a soothing way.

“That may be true,” Erik mumbled.

“Good night, Erik,” Charles said, softly – fondly.

Erik placed a blind kiss against Charles’ shoulder in response and there was no need for further words between them the rest of the night.


End file.
